


Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

by stardustandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandangels/pseuds/stardustandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of angelsxreader's drabble thing-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?

Even though you rarely ever drank alcohol, you were so freaking drunk right now. That was some really out of character move for you. You didn’t even remember why you thought getting drunk was a good idea in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with the so very unrequited crush you had on Gadreel, your sometimes-partner-in-crime, who was more than a colleague than a friend, which you absolutely dreaded. Couldn’t he just spend a little more attention to you? 

You were sexually frustrated like you’ve never been before, wanting nothing more than to relieve the tension that had started building up between your legs. You rubbed your legs together, desperate to create friction, desperate to relieve the tension. 

You thought about all the things Gadreel could do to you, all the things that you could do to him. You indulged in your sexual fantasy, imagining the hands running over your body were Gadreel’s and not your own. You pulled your clothes off one by one, dropping them on the floor humming to yourself. You knew you were alone in the bunker, everyone else on a hunt or something to do in heaven, not that you’d care. 

Well. You actually did care, a lot, maybe too much. But sometimes it was just too hard to keep track with everything that was going on. 

You walked slowly to your room, having lost every other piece of clothing that you were only left in your bra and panties by now. 

You plopped on your bed before you could give in to the thoughts of masturbation. 

Being dead tired, drunk and incredibly horny was not a good combination.  Something had to fall short. 

You woke up to blinding light, and your head felt like someone had put an axe through it. So that was how a hungover felt. It was not a good feeling. You were going to be sick. 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed, Y/N?” Gadreel’s voice made you wince. Why did he had to have such a loud voice. Damn. 

“I – your – what?!” This was so confusing, why was Gadreel in your room? Why did he say –?

You looked around, and wait. You weren’t in your room. This was – Gadreel’s room. And you were naked in his bed. 

“Oh shit, Gadreel, I’m so sorry. I really shouldn’t be here. Oh God, I’m so sorry.” You scrambled up, crossing your arms above your bare breasts. Not that did something to conceal anything. 

This was so embarrassing. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn’t notice the fond smile on Gadreel’s lips. You almost ran into him as you tried to get out of this situation as fast as possible as body was blocking your way out. He grabbed your shoulders lightly and his warm hands on your bare skin sent shivers down your spine. 

You still didn’t dare to look up, not wanting to see the look on his face. 

His breath next to your ear made you tense up. “It’s okay, Y/N. I was just curious.” 

“I kinda went into the wrong room yesterday.” 

The cool air from the hallway made you shiver and Gadreel automatically pulled you towards him. “Not that I’d object. I just couldn’t believe my eyes.” 

Now you were really confused. Was he really saying what you thought he was saying? You looked up and found his eyes. His pupils were dilated, they were almost all black. His lips were parted lightly and his bottom lip was trembling lightly. “What are you –?”

“It was like a fantasy come true. Only so much better.” He interrupted you, his voice deep and husky. 

“Oh thank, God.” You muttered and stood on your tippy toes to reach his lips. The first touch of your lips was chaste, barely there, but the kisses that followed were rushed, full of lips, teeth,  and tongue.

Gadreel had pulled you flush to his body, the rough fabric of his clothes rubbing against your skin. Gadreel moaned when you pressed your hips together and you could feel the hard-on through his jeans. 

You broke the kiss and slid one hand down and traced the outline of his cock through the fabric and earned another moan from Gadreel and a breathy “Y/N.”

Your “How about you lose some of these clothes, Gad?” seemed to shake him into action again. He nodded enthusiastically and you grew bolder and pulled his t-shirt off. It was a little awkward, because he was taller than you and you couldn’t really reach, so he had to help you getting the garment off. 

Your eyes were glued to his chest, taking in the miles of smooth skin and the abs of his torso. You were stunned. “Like what you see?” Gadreel’s voice vibrated through your whole being and shook you into action. You let your hands wander across his muscled chest and back. 

Your breath hitched when Gadreel traced your sides, sliding his hands slowly lower and lower. His hands cupped your ass and lifted you up and you slung your arms around his neck and your legs around his hips. 

You were incredibly aroused and you shuddered as your pussy was pressed against the rough fabric of Gad’s jeans, his cock pulsing underneath. 

You pressed kisses along Gadreel’s neck and sucked on the skin on his collarbone while he carried you to the bed again. 

He placed you on the bed carefully as if you were fragile and he could break you any second. But he didn’t lay down on top of you and you whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Do you want this, Y/N?” Gadreel asked and you whimpered again. “Oh yes, please. I’ve waited sooo long for this. Please, Gadreel.” 

With that Gadreel’s hands were back on your body, caressing your breasts, sinking lower. You arched your back and let out a cry when he placed his mouth on your nipple and swirled his tongue around it. “Gadreel?” Your voice was nothing more than a whisper. “I want you inside of me, now.” 

“Anything for you.” Gadreel groaned and you lost contact again. You heard the clinking of his belt buckle and the rustle of fabric. You slowly opened up your eyes again to watch him. And if that wasn’t a sight for sore eyes. 

Your previous headache was long forgotten at the sight of Gadreel. His abs were prominent and his cock was beautifully erect and the anticipation alone made you wetter than ever. 

Gadreel ripped open the condom package and rolled it down his erect cock. 

The next second he was on you again and slowly pushing into you. He was so gentle it almost made you cry. You revelled in the slight stretch from his cock and the heat started to pool in your groin. 

It wasn’t going to need much to set you off. When Gadreel bottomed out he stilled, giving you a moment to adjust to his size. When you nodded he began moving, slowly, in an agonizingly slow pace, just revelling in the feeling, not yet chasing an orgasm. 

You gripped his shoulders and Gadreel came down to kiss you endlessly. You wiggled your hips to get him to go faster and Gadreel groaned and sped up a little. He brushed your sweet spot with every move, the friction between your bodies, stimulating your clit deliciously. The coil tightened and too soon your walls were clenching down on him and your whole body spasmed, it felt like electricity running through you and your back arched off the bed, pushing up against Gadreel’s chest as you came with a shout of his name.  

Your orgasm set off Gadreel and he came shortly after you, crying out your name. The two of you collapsed in a sweaty, panting mess of tangled limbs. 

When you finally caught your breath you let out all the things that were running through your head. “That was amazing, Gadreel.” was the first and only thing you had to say. 

He just chuckled and smiled at you. “Same thing here.” He said and kissed you languidly. The heat was gone, but the sweetness and gentleness in his kiss stayed. 

Gadreel rolled you around and pulled the covers up to keep you warm. You placed your head on his chest and listened to his heart beating more regularly as you fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave me kudos if you liked it and a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
